The Tides of Innocents and Chibis
by Soul-out-Fairy
Summary: This is based around my DGM fic "My Fair Nanny". It's an instance of cuteness where the new arrivals to the daycare are a handful! ONESHOT


Summary: Based around my DGM fic "My Fair Nanny", this is an instance of cuteness where the new arrivals to the daycare are a handful! ONESHOT

K+ Rating: Some content may not be suitable for young children; 9+  
Suitable for more mature childen, 9 years and older, with minor action violence without serious injury. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult themes.

A/N: If you enjoy this, please check out "My Fair Nanny" if you want some cute chibi allen :)

"Good morning! Good morning everyone!" Leenalee called as she walked into the daycare. She greeted the parents in line signing in their children.

"Good morning!" the employees chorused when she walked down the hall.

Lavi popped his head out of the toddler's room. "Most of our regulars are still arriving but there's a lot more than normal."

"Oh! That's good! We'll do what we can to make sure everyone is adequately cared for. I have some paper work to tend to but do not hesitate to contact me should anything happen."

"Yes ma'am!"

Lavi stood by the door waiting for more children while keeping an eye on his own group. Allen ran up to him and looked outside the door. Bak walked up holding a boy's hand. Allen could not help staring at his mess of red hair. The boy's eyes shone as they flicked from one thing to another. "Here are is new a face," he annouced stopping in front of Lavi's class. "This is Hinata Shouyou."

"Hey there, Shouyou," Lavi said, squatting to be at eye level. "How old are you?"

"Six," he said holding up his his hand.

"Wow, you're just a year older than Allen here." He put his hand on Allen's head.

Allen's eyes widend. "Ah! You're shorter than me!"

"It's only by a couple inches," Lavi said.

But it was too late, the challenge had been made. Little Shouyou was staring intently at Allen. His intense, large eyes sent shivers up Allen's spine. Shouyou let go of Bak's hand and walked up to Allen. "I'll show you it doesn't matter because I can jump!"

Allen stepped aside to let him through then looked up at Lavi. He shrugged and ushered him back inside. In the classroom, Shouyou walked around the room looking for something. "Do you have something really tall? Ah! This is good!"

A miniature castle playset sat in the furthest corner of the room and reached about half way up the wall. Shouyou grinned. "I can touch the top!"

"Whaa! No way!" Allen said. "It's all the way to Mr. Lavi's face and he's a grown up!"

"I can touch the top! I'll show you!"

Road looked up from her candle plushie and narrowed her eyes. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

Shouyou looked around until he met her incredulous gaze. "No I won't!"

She stood and walked toward him. "Alright. If you do hurt yourself, even a scratch, then you have to be my slave for the day."

"Why would I do that?! But I won't hurt myself. Just watch!"

Little Shouyou squatted low and launched himself into the air. Allen and Road were left speechless as his small hand touched the top of the playset and he landed back on his feet. He stumbled back and fell on his bottom.

Road's eyes sparkld with admiration. "You really did touch it!"

Allen walked up to him and held out his hand to help him up. "Do you need help?"

Shouyou looked up at him and froze."Y-your face," he stuttered nervously. "Are you okay?"

Allen blushed, suddenly feeling self-conscious. "I-I'm fine. It's just how my face is."

As soon as Shouyou was standing Road was glomping him from behind with her plushie pushed into his face. "That was soo cool! That's it! I demand that you become my slave this instant!"

Shouyou slipped out of her grasp and ran behind Allen. "Waah~! Who is she!?"

"That's Road," Allen said. "When she sees something she likes...she never leaves it."

She then proceeded to chase him about the room. "You're really fast too!" she called after him. "You're just perfect!"

Allen just sighed. _Maybe she will get tired..._

"Oi! Is that a race?!"

Allen looked back to the door to see another new face. This boy had very short cut hair, not quite a buzz-cut and eyes almost as intense as Shouyou's. "Well, it would look that way but not really. Are you new here too?"

He walked up to Allen. "Yep! Tanaka Ryuunosuke."

 _Another Japanese boy. I wonder what Kanda will think when he sees them._ "My name's Allen. Allen Walker."

"Hey, how old are you Allen? I'm six."

"I'm five."

The gleam in the older boy's eyes had him thinking he had said something wrong.

"You don't look Japanese. Are you?"

Allen shook his head nervously. "I'm from Britain."

Another shine. "Then I'll tell you something good, okay?" Tanaka put his hand on his shoulder. "If you're in a class with someone older than you, when you talk to them should call them senpai."

Allen tilted his head. "What does that mean?"

"It's like showing repsect to someone older."

Allen frowned. "You're only a year older."

"Aaahh!" Shouyou's screams sounded arounded them.

"Just once," Tanaka said, holding up a finger and easily ignoring the other's distress. "Just say it once. Tanaka-senpai."

Allen sighed. "Tanaka-senpai."

An expression of pure joy came over his young features and he pumped a fist in the air. "Yes! One more time!"

"You said once!"

"Once more!"

"Tanaka-senpai."

"Yeeeaaaahhhh!"'

"It sounds like a bunch of monkeys are in here."

"Mhm!"

"Who're you callin' a monkey?!" Tanaka shouted, his expression suddenly dark.

Two more boys walked into the room and they were also Japanese. Lavi stood behind them. "Allen, since you are my little helper, this is Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi." He pat their heads as he said their names. "Please help them get adjusted and if they need anything tell me, okay?"

Allen nodded. He waved to them. The blonde was noticeably taller and had a very disinterested gaze from behind his glasses until his eyes met Tanaka's. He sneered. "So there was a monkey."

Tanaka approached him. "I'm not a monkey you... you... Giraffe!"

"That was pretty lame. Even lamer than your hair cut."

"Haaahh?!"

The smaller boy seemed nervous. Johnny walked up to them and offered the remote to his latest make-shift robot. Tadashi's eyes lit up as the small robot zoomed around the room.

"Waahh~! Tsukki! Look, look! It's really moving!" he exclaimed as he ran it in circles in front of them.

"I made it all by myself too,"Johnny said, proudly puffing out his chest. "I have more on the carpet if you wanna see 'em."

"Really? Tsukki, can we?" he asked the taller boy.

His expression didn't change as he started to walk away. "I don't really care for that type of thing. Go by yourself."

"Don't ignore me!" Tanaka shouted after him.

"Go eat a banana or something."

Tanaka went to follow him but Allen held him back. "Now, now Tanaka-senpai."

Tadashi watched his friend walk away. "Aw, Tsukki..."

Johnny shrugged. "Come on, we'll just go right there. Don't worry. Everyone's really nice here."

Behind them was another boy just standing there holding a ball and staring at it. His dark hair fell over his eyes, making him look just a little creepy. There was something familiar about this boy that sent Allen's thoughts toward a certain long haired bad tempered boy.

Once the afternoon rolled around they took everyone outside for play time. There were even more new faces out there. Another boy, just as enthusiastic as Shouyou yet even shorter, was there. Allen over heard Miranda talking to Lavi and Howard. She had four new faces: Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi. They had come in when the school bus dropped them off.

"Little Asahi is such a timid little thing," she was saying. "Even though he's a little taller than the other children. He's like glass, it's soo sweet. I just want to cuddle him until he stops worrying."

Kanda sat on a bench watching Alma, Yuu and Shouyou bounce around like idiots. At least he had someone else to bother now. A ball rolled up to his feet and he picked it up. The boy from Allen's class held up his hands to catch it. Kanda stood and threw it back with all the strength he could muster. Tobio walked forward, seeing that it was gonna be a little short and reached up, but as he did so a flash of red hair appeared. Shouyou had intercepted the ball and caught it in mid-air.

He landed smoothly then held it up over his head. "I caught it!"

Behind him little Tobio's eyes were dark. "BAKA! No one asked you to catch it! What's wrong with you?! You could have hit me jumping out of nowhere like that! Don't you think about anything before you do it?!"

Shouyou held the ball against his chest. "Oh, sorry. My body just kind of moved on its own..."

"Your body can't move on its own! And you!" He was shouting at Kanda now. "What kind of throw was that?! There was no form to it at all! I could toss better than that!"

Kanda was across that playground before Alma had noticed he moved. "Eh? What difference does it make if it got the ball to you?"

"No it didn't, I had to move up to catch it," Tobio shouted. "That was pathetic!"

"Who cares?! It's a stupid ball!"

Shouyou looked between the two of them as the fight grew more and more heated. "Uh... Uh... Can't we just play together?"

"I don't want to play with you, BAKA!"

"Mind your own business, MOYASHI!"

Daichi, Koushi and Asahi were talking amongst themselves when they heard the start of the arguement.

"A-Are they fighting?" Asahi stammered.

"That's what it sounds like," Daichi replied.

"They aren't gonna hurt each other, are they?"

"Calm down Asahi-kun," Koushi said, patting his head. "I'm sure sensei will take care of things."

"Hey, isn't that Kageyama-kun," Daichi asked. "He lives in our neighborhood."

"Then do you want to go stop them?" Koushi asked.

Asahi gasped. "No, dont! It's dangerous- what if you get hurt?"

Koushi smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry. Daichi-kun knows what he's doing." They left Asahi by the slide and made their way over to the scene.

Lavi, Miranda, Leenalee and Howard watched the scene unfold from the picnic area.

"Should we..." Miranda began.

"Some more of the older boys are coming over," Leenalee said. "Let's see what they do."

A gentle hand came down on Shouyou's head and he looked up. The older boy sported light gray hair and a gentle smiled. "It's okay, Hinata-chan. Come with me and I'll play with you."

He led the teary eyed boy away, glancing at Daichi as they passed each other. "If I didn't know any better I would think that you two were brothers."

The bickering stopped as they turned their fury on a new target. Their furious gazes met Daichi's cold stare. Road watched from afar, her interest once again peaked.

"Kanda-kun, you shouldn't argue with the younger boys," he said, his tone dark. "It isn't becoming of a senpai."

"Tch! I don't care about that stuff," Kanda retorted.

"There's no way I'd ever call him senpai," Tobio interjected.

They started arguing again and Daichi placed a firm hand on each of their shoulders. Kanda was about to snap again but there was something different about him this time. Even Tobio was at a lost for words as he stared into those cold eyes. Kanda flinched away from him.

"Come now, we can all get along. Can't we?" Daichi's grip on their shoulders tightened. Both boys nodded so he released them and a bright smile returned to his face. "Good."

"I-I'm sorry," Tobio said, bowing deeply.

"Y-Yeah..." Kanda didn't bow as deeply.

They apologized to Shouyou and were even prompted to play with him. Leenalee smiled. "Sawamura Daichi is a good mediator."

"More like he's frightening," Lavi said. "He got them to stop fighting though."

As they played, Yuu dragged Asahi into their game. They did what they could to keep the ball in the air only using their hands. When someone hit it too hard little Yuu dashed out to recover it quickly and send it back towards the group. They shouted for Asahi to get it and he ran up to catch it with his palm, sending it a little too far the other way. Alma ran to get it and slapped it back. Yuu dived in to get it the rest of the way back to them.

They were surprisingly good at keeping the ball "in play".

Before the parents came to pick them up they gave the kids one more snack. Peanutbutter and jelly sandwiches, a fruit of their choice and their choice of drink. Kanda and Tobio did not sit together despite playing together for an hour. Alma, Shouyou and Yuu were best of friends all ready. Allen tried to talk to Asahi but the mark on his eye freaked him out even more than it had Shouyou. Koushi was a little more sympathetic and spoke to him, eventually calming Asahi enough to give him courage to speak.

A knock on the wall drew their attention. A man with blonde died hair held back by a hairband stood on the other side of the gate that seperated the play room from the hall. Miranda went to him.

"Who's parent is that?" Alma asked. "He looks really cool!"

"He's a friend of our parent's," Yuu answered as he stuffed a grape into his mouth. "He takes us back home."

"Us?"

"Sawamura-kun, Sugawara-kun, Tanaka-kun, Azumane-kun, Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun and me," he replied. "We live close together so Ukai-san wil take us home together."

"So you're leaving?!" Alma cried.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry," Koushi said from ther side of the table, "we'll be back tomorrow."

Miranda returned to the table and ushered the new boys to the front. They shouted their goodbyes and waved. Tanaka and Alma shed tears in thier parting. Tadashi said goodbye to his new friend Johnny and Kei payed none of them any mind. Miranda and Leenalee saw them off. Once they disappeared around the corner Miranda sighed heavily.

"Well, it looks like the daycare is getting some new energy," she said with a tired smile. "They were quite an interesting bunch."

"They were adorable," Leenalee said. "I can't wait to see them again. MAybe we've found someone who can truly tame Kanda."


End file.
